wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
DuskClan Allegiances
Basic Leader- Thistlecloud(44 moons)- A big, white tom with gray streaks, black paws and gray eyes. TFM Deputy- N/A Herb Cat- Cloudstorm(22 moons)- A patchy, white tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and is missing a leg. Silver Herb Cat Apprentice- N/A Camp Guards Sandrunner(40 moons)- Cream tabby tom with amber eyes Amber Stonefur(38 moons)- Long-furred light gray she-cat. Winxie Darkdapple(37 moons)- Black and white she-cat with pale eyes. Amber Dapplefang(37 moons)- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Winxie Blacksun(37 moons)- Massive black tom. Ghost Lightningfrost(32 moons)- Black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Kira Russetnose(31 moons)- A fluffy, flame-coloured tom with golden eyes. Kira Blacksong(26 moons)- Black she-cat with white legs, chest, and two white tails. Moonypoo Doveflight(18 moons)- Pale silver tabby she-cat. Silver Mintfeather(17 moons)- Silvery spotted tabby tom. Kira Jayheart(15 moons)- White tom with gray paws, ear tips, and blue eyes. TFM Briarclaw(15 moons)- Long-furred dark tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. ??? Harerunner(14 moons)- Brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Amber Lilybright(13 moons)- Cream she-cat. Winxie Patrol Guards Woollyspots(70 moons)- Fluffy ginger tom with tangled fur. Fennel Mothfrost(46 moons)- A pale brown and white tabby tom. Kira Ashbird(38 moons)- A long-furred silvery gray tabby she-cat. Kira Palewing(38 moons)- A small, pale golden tabby she-cat. Kira Birchsong(28 moons)- Silvery white tabby she-cat with gray eyes. ??? Fallensky(27 moons)- A white she-cat with bright golden eyes and a scar on her cheek. TFM Vixentalon(26 moons)- Red ginger she-cat with white dash on chest. Fennel Fogpelt(24 moons)- Large smoky gray tom with a very tiny tail. ??? Dawnbreeze(18 moons)- Cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Amber Boarshade(16 moons)- A brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes. TFM Mousefoot(15 moons)- Small dusty brown tom. Winxie Rosefrost(15 moons)- A rose-cream pelted tom with amber eyes. TFM Leafheart(14 moons)- Feathery, dark silver she-cat with darker paws and tail. Ghost Beetlenose(14 moons)- Huge black tom with shimmery blue-green eyes. Ghost Hunters Flameheart(48 moons)- Dark ginger tom. Kira Leafflight(40 moons)- Brown she-cat with cream stripes. Winxie Leopardwing(32 moons)- An almost black non-binary cat (born she-cat) with a dark tail and dark stripes. Kira Ashwhisker(27 moons)- Ashy-gray tom with a lighter gray muzzle and amber eyes. TFM Jaggedstripe(26 moons)- Gray, black and white tabby tom with blue eyes. Amber Mosscloud(26 moons)- Gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Amber Hollowcreek(20 moons)- Small brown tabby tom with green eyes, one eye gouged out with scars around the hole, and big paws, one which is black. TFM Sparrowfeather(20 moons)- Light brown tabby tom with black ears and blue eyes. TFM Mistyheart(17 moons)- Blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Winxie Crowshadow(14 moons)- Shaggy, black she-cat with teal eyes. Ghost Haildust(14 moons)- Small white tom with yellow eyes. Kira Waspfang (14 moons)- Long-legged, jet-black tom. Ghost Patrollers Eaglefeather(54 moons)- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. ??? Willowflower(54 moons)- Light gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes. Fennel Daisysplash(48 moons)- a cream-coloured she-cat with dark splashes. Kira Kinktail(46 moons)- Gray she-cat with a kink in her tail. Moonypoo Stumpytail(45 moons)- Light tan she-cat with amber eyes. Moonypoo Firepelt(44 moons)- short orange tabby tom with amber eyes. ??? Stormtooth(36 moons)- Blue and silver tom with orange eyes. Amber Minnowleaf(34 moons)- Long-furred cream tom. Ghost Hawktail(32 moons)- Black tom with golden eyes and a stumpy tail. Amber Swiftgaze(30 moons)- Black tabby she-cat with white paws, white tail tip, and amber eyes. TFM Rosehollow(25 moons)- Dark brown she-cat. Ghost Acornspots(24 moons)- Gingery-brown tabby tom. Amber Archleap(16 moons)- Ginger tabby she-cat with cream ears and red-tipped tail. Fennel Nightsong(16 moons)- A black tom (born a she-cat) with grass-green eyes. Kira Smokebreeze(15 moons)- Dark gray tom with white splash on chest. ??? Rabbitwind(15 moons)- Very pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes. TFM Brackenfoot(14 moons)- Black tom with golden brown paws. Winxie Camp Guard Apprentices Mistlepaw(9 moons)- A small, pale gray tabby she-cat. Kira Maplepaw(8 moons)- Long furred torbie she-cat with golden eyes. Amber Patrol Guard Apprentices Tinypaw(10 moons)- Small silver she-cat with amber eyes. Winx Hunter Apprentices- Buzzardpaw(13 moons)- Muddy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Moonypoo Skypaw(11 moons)- Cream-colored she-cat with brown striped legs and tail. ??? Flowerpaw(10 moons)- Silver tabby she-cat. Ghost Sunnypaw(9 moons)- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Kira Patroller Apprentices Rowanpaw(14 moons)- Light brown tabby with amber eyes. Bear Owlpaw(11 moons)- A black tabby she-cat with white paws, ear tips, and has blue eyes. TFM Queens Breezefur(42 moons)- A fluffy, dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Has Pebblekit and Snowkit. Fostering Rockkit, Mallowkit, and (Petalkit) Silver Softfeather(26 moons)- Fluffy golden she-cat with a ginger tail. Has Wolfkit, and Adderkit. Amber Antkit and Tigerkit. Kits Wolfkit(7 moons)- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Winx Adderkit(7 moons)- Black tom with amber eyes. Winx Rockkit(6 moons)- Dark gray tom (born a she-cat). Ghost Mallowkit(6 moons)- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Ghost Petalkit(6 moons)- Gray she-cat with a white tail. Kira Antkit(3 moons)- Dark gray and white tom with different colored eyes. Amber Tigerkit (3 moons)- White and brown tabby tom with gray eyes. TFM Pebblekit(2 moons)- Dark gray tabby she-cat. Moonypoo Snowkit(2 moons)- Pale gray tabby tom. Silver Elderly- Sorrelnose(126 moons)- Calico she-cat. Moonypoo Swiftstorm(103 moons)- Black tom with white paws, a bushy tail with a white tail tip, and pale green eyes. Silver Grayeyes(101 moons)- Light gray and white tom with amber eyes. Amber Whiteheart(71 moons)- White she-cat with dark blue eyes. Silver Batheart(57 moons)- Smokey-black she-cat with amber eyes. Retired early due to leg injury and illness. Amber Detailed Leader- Thistlecloud- A semi-big, lean, white tom with gray streaks in his fur, black paws, black muzzle, black ear-tips, a scar running down his leg, and grayish eyes. Strict to the Code, but knows how to have fun. Deputy- N/A Herb Cat- Cloudstorm- Fluffy, white she-cat with curly, dark gray stripes, missing patches of fur, missing one of her back legs, and green eyes. Kind and brave. Herb Cat Apprentice- N/A Camp Guards- Sandrunner- Cream ticked tabby tom with amber eyes. Quiet and does his best to be a good father. Stonefur- A pretty, long-furred, light stone-gray she-cat with stream-blue eyes. Calm, kind, confident, doesn't like being alone. Darkdapple- Black dappled she-cat with white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, tail tip and pale blue eyes. Dapplefang- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Blacksun- Huge, muscular, black tom with a tufted, white chest, big, white front paws, expressionless, golden eyes, and long whiskers. Quiet and intimidating. Formally known as Luka. Lightningfrost- A long-furred tom with a jet-black, white patched pelt, bright amber eyes faintly tinged gold, broad shoulders crisscrossed over in jagged scars, long feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy white-tipped tail. Quiet, tends to keep to himself, very observant, and doesn't really dwell in the past. Russetnose- A fluffy, long-furred, dark ginger classic tabby tom no visible markings with a ginger muzzle, ginger paws, a ginger tail, golden eyes, and thick fur around his neck and down his back. Anti-social, sarcastic, has a hard time opening up to others. Blacksong- Sleek, black she-cat with white legs, white belly fur, white chest fur, and green-yellow eyes. Formally known as Jinx. Doveflight- Pale silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and black ears. Wise, respectful, loving. Mintfeather- Thin, silver spotted tabby tom with dark gray markings, a snowy underbelly, blue eyes, one white paw, black paw pads, a mostly black nose, very long claws, an almost she-cat-ish build, and a feather-soft pelt. Kinda quiet due to his stutter, kind, loyal, and would do anything to keep his Clan safe. Jayheart- A white tom with gray paws, gray ear-tips, and blue eyes. Keeps to himself, doesn't have much of a problem being alone, kind. Briarclaw- Long-furred, dark brown, classic-striped tabby she-cat with a plumy tail, long whiskers, and pale green eyes. Intelligent, ambitious, strategic, sarcastic, confident. Harerunner- Thick furred, brown and white mackerel tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Lilybright- Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Friendly, though she doesn't like Thistlestar. Patrol Guards- Woollyspots- Very fluffy ginger tabby tom with tangled, slightly knotted fur, cream-coloured ear-tips, and dark ginger flecks. Easy-going, cares deeply for his kit and mate. Mothfrost- A big, pale brown and white classic tabby tom with a strictly pink nose, a thick scar over his right shoulder, green eyes, and a nicked ear. Tough, brave, and has a bad habit of acting before he thinks. Formally known as Moth. Ashbird- A long-furred, silvery gray ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Tries to be proud, but his held back by her past, and has a hard time understand others feelings. Palewing- A small, pale golden mackerel tabby she-cat with three white paws, dark tabby markings, and green eyes. Silent, kind of lonely, worries a lot. Formally known as Kitty. Birchsong- Silvery white tabby she-cat with dull gray eyes. Not shy, but doesn't like to talk, wise, gentle. Formally known as Birch. Fallensky- A white she-cat with golden eyes and a scar on her cheek. Motherly, cares for Rosefrost as if he were her own. Vixentalon- Bright red, ginger tabby she-cat with a white dash on her chest, green eyes, and long, hooked claws. Can be snappy with younger cats, has a hard time coming to terms with her feelings, and is loyal to her rank. Fogpelt- A large, stocky, broad, smokey gray tom with a white dash on his chest, golden-yellow eyes, thick fur, and an almost nonexistent tail. Loyal, ingenuous, sociable, charming, confident. Dawnbreeze- Cream and white spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a nicked ear. Sweet, cares deeply, and doesn't worry much about self. Boarshade- A brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes, a tan chest, tan paws, tan muzzle, and green eyes. Mousefoot- Small, dusty brown tom with amber eyes and tiny white paws. Shy, quiet, will stop talking if he doesn't like what he's saying. Rosefrost- A rose-cream pelted tabby tom with amber eyes. Cold, prideful, but smart. Leafheart- A deep silver she-cat with wild, feathery fur, a darker silver, bushy tail, dark silver paws, dark silver ears, deep blue eyes, and a nicked ear. Charismatic, friendly, wants to protect others. Beetlenose- A rather large, black tom with a neat pelt, large paws, and blue-green eyes. Warm, affectionate, likes to laugh. Hunters- Flameheart- A dark ginger classic tabby tom with a ginger flash across his chest, another ginger flash across his muzzle, green eyes, long, thick fur, and thorn-sharp claws. Loyal, kind, and wants to make up for his past mistakes. Leafflight- A brown tabby she-cat with cream stripes and amberish eyes. Friendly, though frustrated when things don't go her way. Leopardwing- Almost black non-binary cat a she-cat with a fluffy, dark tail, black marbled tabby stripes, and light green eyes. Outgoing, friendly, and is always there for their friends. Ashwhisker- An ashy gray tom with a lighter gray muzzle and amber eyes. Upbeat, kind, and loyal. Jaggedstripe- Gray and black classic tabby tom with white paws, tail tip, blue eyes and a scar across his muzzle. Brave and kind. Mosscloud- Light gray she-cat with white chest, underbelly, muzzle, paws and pale green eyes. Hollowcreek- A somewhat small, slim , brown tabby tom with large paws, one which is black, a missing eye, a tattered pelt, and green eyes. Optimistic and doesn't mind doing any dirty work to help the Clan. Sparrowfeather- A light brown tabby tom with black ear-tips and blue eyes. Arrogant, mean, though this seems to be changing slowly. Mistyheart- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and a white tail-tip. Silly, kind, and loves her family. Crowshadow- A thick-furred, black she-cat with shaggy fur that always appears rumpled, a tufted tail, and blue-green eyes. Quiet, cool, playful. Haildust- Small white tom with yellow eyes. Doubts self a lot, worries, and has a hard time making meaningful emotional connections to others. Waspfang- Long-legged, jet-black tom with golden ears, golden tail tip, golden left paw, a golden mark on his chest, and golden eyes. Detached, intelligent, sharp-tongued. Patrollers- Eaglefeather- Brown tabby tom with jagged dark brown stripes and yellow eyes. Serious, brave, strong. Willowflower- Light gray she-cat with darker gray tabby markings and blue eyes. Serious, sticks to the Code, but can offer cheerful words. Daisysplash- a thick-furred, slim, cream tabby she-cat with darker cream splashes, large, fiery amber eyes, an unnaturally long, sweeping tail, thorn-sharp claws, and a strictly pink nose. Proud, stubborn, and not afraid to speak her mind. Kinktail- Light gray she-cat with sharp green eyes and a kink in the middle of her tail. Hot-headed, aggressive, seems to have a barbed tongue. Stumpytail- Light tan she-cat with a darker splash on her face, amber eyes, and a stumpy tail. Friendly, humorous, loyal to Kinktail. Firepelt- Short-furred orange tabby tom with a faint white muzzle and amber eyes. Determined, trustworthy, can't think when panicked. Stormtooth- Blue smoke tom with orange eyes. Minnowleaf- A small, long-furred, neat, cream-coloured tom with white patches, a white underbelly, and kind, gray eyes. Sweet, protective, easily flustered. Hawktail- Black tom with golden eyes and a stumpy tail. Loyal, strong, caring. Swiftgaze- A sleek, black tabby she-cat with white paws, a fluffy, white tail tip, and amber eyes. Mostly sweet, can be a bit cranky, and friendly. Rosehollow- Dark brown she-cat with a long, plumy tail and golden eyes. Drowsy, cold, very clever. Acornspots- Cinnamon spotted tabby tom with green eyes. Smokebreeze- Fluffy, really dark gray tom with green eyes and is deaf in his left ear. Quiet, not very social, and has few friends. Archleap- Fluffy ginger she-cat with light tabby markings, cream-coloured ears, dark ginger tail-tip, and yellow eyes. Her right forepaw is curved slightly and she has a light pink nose. Full of energy, but strives to be calm and cool around older cats. Nightsong- A black tom a she-cat with a long tail and grass-green eyes. Kind of shy, friendly, loyal, and cares deeply about his friends. Rabbitwind- Very pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white forepaw. Brackenfoot- Black tom with golden-brown paws and brown eyes. Loves his family, outgoing, can get in a bit of trouble from time to time. Camp Guard Apprentices- Mistlepaw- A small, pale gray mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes. Curious, upbeat, loves to explore. Maplepaw- Long furred, tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with golden eyes, long ears and an extra toe on each paw. Joker, loves to prank, mischievous. Patrol Guard Apprentices- Tinypaw- A very small, thin, silver she-cat with small paws, with a small, swirl-like mark under one of her large, amber eyes. Quirky, talkative, doesn't like it when others insult her. Hunter Apprentices- Buzzardpaw- Muddy brown tabby tom with dark stripes and sharp, yellow eyes. Sarcastic and solitary. Skypaw- Cream-colored she-cat with brown striped legs and tail, dark green eyes, and she has a slight kink in her tail tip. Stoic and stubborn, yet quite honorable. Flowerpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with stormy gray eyes and white paws. Proud, vain, aggressive. Sunnypaw- Golden mackerel tabby tom visible markings with amber eyes. Cautious, thinks before he acts, and loyal. Patroller Apprentices- Rowanpaw- Rather large, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Saucy, loves to tell jokes. Owlpaw- A black tabby she-cat with white paws, ear tips, and has blue eyes. Kinda shy, sweet, caring. Queens- Breezefur- Fluffy, dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Confident, fierce, can be silly. Has Pebblekit and Snowkit kits. Softfeather- Fluffy, soft, pale golden tabby she-cat with a bushy ginger tail and amber eyes. Kind and smart. Mother to Goldenkit Goldenpaw/dead, Wolfkit, and Adderkit kits. Antkit and Tigerkit kits Kits- Wolfkit- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a ginger tail and amber eyes. Kind and calm. Adderkit- Black tom with glowing amber eyes. Smart and sneaky. Rockkit- Dark gray tom, who was born a she-cat, with a fluffy tail and amber eyes. Confident, impulsive, intuitive. Mallowkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes and white paws, muzzle, and belly. Witty, creative, adventurous. Petalkit- A somewhat small, gray she-cay with a long, white tail, and her mother's eyes, one green, one amber. Skittish, ambitious, yet has underlying insecurities, impressionable. Antkit- Dark gray tom with white paws, underbelly, chest and one amber eye and one blue eye. Tigerkit- White and brown tabby tom with gray eyes. Pebblekit- Dark grey tabby she-kit with black stripes, a black tail, and green eyes. Snowkit- Pale gray tom with white tabby markings and blue eyes. Elderly- Sorrelnose- Sleek, amber eyed, grey and white tuxedo she-cat with ginger, brown, and black calico markings and a fluffy grey and white tuxedo, calico patched tail. Can be a bit snippy, usually kind, loves being around kits. Swiftstorm- Black tom with white paws, a blushy tail with a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes. Quiet, quiet, and calm. Grayeyes- Light gray tom with a few scars, white chest and tail tip with amber eyes. Whiteheart- White she-cat with a silver belly and dark blue eyes. Head-strong, dwells on past, and cares for her kits. Batheart- Fluffy black she-cat with large ears and amber eyes. Cranky, sharp-tongued, but sweet.